walkingdeadfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Still Gotta Mean Something
} }} "Still Gotta Mean Something" là tập thứ mười bốn trong Phần 8 của series phim truyền hình The Walking Dead. Tập phim được phát sóng trên kênh AMC của Mỹ vào ngày 1/4/2018. Nội dung tập Trong một cảnh quá khứ, quay trở lại thời điểm khi The Saviors đang tàn sát hết các thành viên The Scavengers, Jadis đã buộc phải bôi máu một đồng đội đã chết lên người để vờ chết. Đi qua và nhìn thấy cô ta đang nằm bất động dưới đất, Gary nhổ một bãi nước bọt vào người Jadis và bảo rằng chuyện này là do cô ta tự chuốc lấy khi liên tục chuyển phe. Sau khi The Saviors đã rời khỏi, Jadis cởi bỏ bộ quần áo dính máu để mặc một chiếc váy ngủ màu trắng. Quay trở lại thời điểm hiện tại, Jadis đang ở trong phòng riêng của mình, một căn phòng khá gọn gàng và sạch sẽ, khác biệt hẳn so với bãi rác bên ngoài. Sau một hồi ngồi khóc, cô ta thu dọn những đồ cần thiết vào một chiếc vali rồi cầm cây gậy Lucille đi tới thùng container đang nhốt Negan. Tỉnh dậy và thấy mình đang bị trói nằm trên một chiếc xe đẩy, hắn cố hỏi rằng chuyện gì đang xảy ra, nhưng Jadis không đáp lại và kéo hắn ra ngoài sân. Tại Hilltop, Ezekiel tới nhờ Carol giúp mình ra ngoài tìm Henry. Thấy cô từ chối, Ezekiel nhận ra Carol đã không còn tin rằng Henry còn sống. Tara bảo với Daryl rằng cô đã không lên cơn sốt và biến đổi sau khi trúng mũi tên của Dwight như những người khác. Cô cho rằng Dwight thực sự đã cứu mạng mình khi dùng một mũi tên không nhiễm độc và tuyên bố chính thức từ bỏ lòng thù hận dành cho anh ấy. Trong khi đó, thấy Rick lại đang chuẩn bị ra ngoài, Michonne khuyên anh nên tạm nghỉ ngơi, tiết chế cảm xúc lại và mở lá thư của Carl ra đọc. Thấy Morgan định ra ngoài để tìm các tù binh trốn thoát, Carol quyết định đi cùng ông. Trong văn phòng của Maggie, Dianne đang báo cáo về việc họ sẽ không thể trụ qua được một đợt tấn công nào nữa do không đủ đạn dược. Cho rằng chính The Saviors cũng đang thiếu đạn dược sau nhiều sự cố vừa qua, Daryl nghĩ rằng họ hoàn toàn có thể đấu tay đôi trực tiếp với chúng. Tuy nhiên, Rosita chỉ ra rằng chúng vẫn chưa thực sự hết sạch nguồn cung cấp đạn, vì có lẽ Eugene đang sản xuất thêm cho chúng. Ở bãi rác, Jadis quan sát chiếc đồng hồ trên tay và đang chờ đợi một điều gì đó. Vẫn đang bị trói, Negan nói lời xin lỗi về vụ thảm sát The Scavengers, đồng thời cố giải thích rằng sự việc đó xảy ra ngoài tầm kiểm soát của hắn. Jadis giận dữ vung cây gậy Lucille về phía Negan và dừng lại khi chỉ cách mặt hắn vài centimet. Đang đi giữa rừng, Morgan nhìn thấy bóng hình Henry và đuổi theo cậu bé, để rồi nhận ra đó chỉ là một ảo giác khác của ông. Carol bèn thừa nhận rằng cô đi cùng Morgan ra ngoài là để để mắt đến ông, chứ không phải để tìm Henry hay các tù binh. Morgan chợt phát hiện ra dấu vết do các tù binh The Saviors để lại. Ngồi ngắm Judith đang chơi, Rick nhìn thấy chiếc mũ của Carl và một lần nữa bị thôi thúc phải đi ra ngoài. Anh tới hỏi Alden về nơi mà những tù binh The Saviors có thể sẽ tới sau khi trốn thoát. Alden bèn đề cập về một quán bar bỏ hoang gần đó từng là địa điểm được nhắm để lập thành một tiền đồn. Trước khi Rick rời khỏi, anh ấy cũng bày tỏ nguyện vọng mong Rick đừng giết hết các tù binh nếu không cần thiết mà nên bắt họ về Hilltop. Khi tiếng báo hẹn giờ từ đồng hồ trên tay Jadis kêu lên, cô ta quăng cây gậy Lucille vào một đống củi đã chuẩn bị sẵn rồi đi kéo ra một chiếc xe đẩy khác có trói một xác sống ở trên. Quay lại chỗ cũ, Jadis phát hiện ra Negan đã tìm được cách mở vali của mình và lấy ra một khẩu súng (dù vẫn đang bị trói trên xe đẩy). Hắn bắn một phát về phía cô ta để cảnh cáo, đồng thời châm lửa một cây pháo sáng và dọa đốt hết những tấm ảnh của Jadis mà hắn thấy trong vali. Negan nói rằng đã đến lúc họ cần nói chuyện nghiêm túc với nhau. Bắt gặp một xác sống trên đường, Morgan và Carol phát hiện ra cây gậy của Henry đang mắc trên người của nó. Morgan từ chối tin rằng Henry còn sống và vẫn tiếp tục bám theo dấu vết của các tù binh, trong khi Carol quyết định đi theo hướng ngược lại để tìm cậu bé. Jadis cầu xin Negan đừng đốt đi những tấm ảnh kia, bởi đó là tất cả những gì còn ý nghĩa đối với cô ta. Negan bèn kể cho Jadis biết việc cây gậy Lucille được đặt theo tên của vợ mình. Cây gậy đã cho hắn động lực vượt qua mọi khó khăn giống như người vợ cũ và cũng là mảnh ký ức cuối cùng mà hắn còn về cô ấy. Vậy nên Negan có thể hiểu được khi những tấm hình kia có một ý nghĩa nhất định đối với Jadis. Trước khi cả hai kịp nói thêm gì, đồng hồ của Jadis lại kêu lên báo hiệu một lần nữa. Vừa tránh đạn, cô ta vừa đẩy chiếc xe có trói con walker về phía Negan và cố cướp lấy cây pháo sáng từ tay hắn. Sau một hồi giằng co, cây pháo không may bị văng vào một vũng nước gần đó và bị dập tắt. Ngay sau đó, một chiếc trực thăng bất ngờ xuất hiện trên đầu họ. Dù Jadis đã nhanh chóng chạy đi lấy một cây pháo sáng khác để quay lại ra hiệu, nhưng đã quá muộn, người ngồi trên trực thăng có vẻ không nhận thấy điều này và đã rời đi. Suy sụp trước việc này, Jadis chĩa cây pháo sáng vào đống củi và đe dọa đốt Lucille đi. Sau khi được Negan thuyết phục, cô ta đã bình tĩnh trở lại và dừng hành động đó. Hắn thề sẽ tìm cách bù đắp lại cho Jadis sau những mất mát vừa qua. Vào trong rừng, Rick bắt gặp Morgan, người đang trong tâm lý bất ổn và đã suýt tấn công anh vì tạm thời không nhận ra Rick. Sau khi Morgan đã bình tĩnh lại, Rick liền bảo ông cùng mình đi tìm những tù binh The Saviors bỏ trốn. Trên đường đi, họ nhìn thấy một cánh tay và một bàn chân bị chặt bỏ do có vết cắn của xác sống ở trên. Ngay sau đó, Rick bị ai đó từ phía sau đánh bất tỉnh. Tỉnh dậy, Rick thấy mình đang bị trói lại cùng Morgan trong quán bar bỏ hoang mà Alden đã đề cập trước đó. Gần đó, Jared cùng những tù binh khác đang tranh cãi về việc nên làm gì với những đồng đội có vẻ đã lên cơn sốt do bị cắn. Jared cho rằng những người đó đã không được chặt tách phần bị cắn kịp thời nên giờ đã vô phương cứu chữa. Hắn đề nghị loại bỏ những gánh nặng và áp giải Rick về chỗ Negan. Rick bèn đưa ra lời đảm bảo rằng nếu nhóm của Jared thay đổi ý định, chúng sẽ được cho một cơ hội thứ hai để về phe liên quân. Những người đang bị thương sẽ được đưa trở về Hilltop điều trị, và anh sẽ không làm hại bất kỳ ai trong chúng. Những lời này đã tác động đến suy nghĩ của một số tù binh, khi mà sau những gì Simon nói trước đó, chúng có lẽ sẽ không được The Saviors chấp nhận kể cả nếu như quay lại. Jared tỏ vẻ không tin và cho rằng những lời Rick nói chỉ là nhảm nhí. Hắn chĩa súng vào Morgan khi bị ông khiêu khích, nhưng bị một đồng đội khác ngăn cản và bảo rằng việc giết Morgan sẽ tước đi cơ hội được quay lại Hilltop của chúng. Trong lúc các tù binh còn chưa đưa ra được quyết định cuối cùng, một bầy xác sống lớn ùa vào quán bar và lao về phía họ. Rick đề nghị được cắt dây trói để có thể hỗ trợ chiến đấu lại chúng nhưng bị tên Jared dọa bắn chết. Một lần nữa, một đồng đội khác đẩy ngã Jared để cản hắn lại, trong khi một người nữa cắt dây trói và trả vũ khí cho Rick & Morgan. Tất cả những người trong quán bar lúc đó cùng chiến đấu lại bầy xác sống. Rick suýt nữa đã bị một con walker cắn nhưng được một thành viên The Saviors cứu. Tuy nhiên, sau khi tình hình đã hết nguy hiểm, Rick & Morgan bất ngờ trở mặt và quay sang giết tất cả các tù binh. Tên Jared bỏ chạy được nhưng bị đuổi theo bởi Morgan. Sau một hồi ẩu đả, ông nhốt hắn lại sau một cánh cửa và bỏ mặc hắn cho đám walker xé xác. Một thành viên The Saviors vẫn còn đang hấp hối nhắc lại việc trước đó, Rick đã đưa rời đảm bảo sẽ cho chúng cơ hội quay lại Hilltop. Tuy nhiên, Rick đáp rằng anh đã nói dối và lạnh lùng bắn chết hắn. Lát sau, Rick hỏi Morgan lý do vì sao hồi ở Atlanta, ông lại quyết định cứu anh dù họ là những người hoàn toàn xa lạ. Morgan bèn đáp rằng vì khi đó, con trai ông vẫn ở cạnh ông và cho ông một lý do để làm những việc đúng đắn. Được Jadis trả tự do, trước khi về, Negan mời cô ta đi cùng mình về The Sanctuary nhưng bị từ chối. Hắn cũng bày tỏ thắc mắc về chiếc trực thăng vừa rồi nhưng không nhận được câu trả lời. Negan bèn bảo rằng mình sẽ còn quay trở lại thăm Jadis. Đang đi giữa rừng, Carol chợt nghe thấy có tiếng kêu cứu của Henry gần đó. Cô chạy về phía có tiếng động và thấy cậu bé đang bị tấn công bởi một vài xác sống dưới một con lạch. Carol giết hết chúng và ôm lấy Henry để nói lời xin lỗi. Lát sau, cô đưa cậu bé quay lại Hilltop và gặp Ezekiel. Carol kể cho Ezekiel biết rằng sau cái chết của con gái mình, cô đã đánh mất bản thân và không còn dành nhiều hy vọng cho người khác. Tuy nhiên giờ đây, Carol thấy mình đã trở thành một con người tốt hơn khi được là một phần của nhóm Rick. Quay trở về Hilltop cùng Rick, Morgan nói với Henry rằng ông đã kết liễu kẻ đã giết anh trai cậu bé. Lát sau, ông lặng lẽ ngồi một mình và trầm tư suy ngẫm. Cả Alden lẫn Michonne nhìn Rick đi qua trong bộ dạng đẫm máu với vẻ thất vọng. Ở bãi rác, Jadis buồn bã kéo chiếc vali quay trở về phòng mình và đặt lưng xuống giường. Lái một chiếc xe để quay lại căn cứ, trên đường về, Negan bắt gặp một người quen đang đi giữa rừng trong bộ dạng tồi tệ. Hắn bèn mở cửa cho người này lên xe cùng. Về đến The Sanctuary, Negan dặn các đàn em vừa mở cổng giữ bí mật về sự trở lại của hắn. Cách tiền đồn là nhà máy sản xuất đạn của The Saviors không xa, Daryl và Rosita đang quan sát tình hình qua ống nhòm. Họ trông thấy hàng loạt vỏ đạn vừa được vận chuyển tới đây để làm đạn mới, đúng như những gì dự đoán. Rosita quyết định rằng thay vì phá hỏng những máy móc sản xuất bên trong, họ sẽ kết liễu người đang chỉ đạo việc này - Eugene. Daryl không ngần ngại đồng ý với đề xuất này. Sau khi đã tắm rửa sạch sẽ, Rick nói lời xin lỗi vì đã để Michonne thất vọng và hôn cô. Lôi bức thư của Carl ra, anh nhìn nó một hồi trước khi quyết định sẽ đọc nó. Các diễn viên phụ khác *Kerry Cahill vai Dianne *Macsen Lintz vai Henry *Nadine Marissa vai Nabila *James Chen vai Kal *Mike Seal vai Gary *Matt Mangum vai D.J. *Mark Ashworth vai Evan *Traci Dinwiddie vai Regina *Brad Ashten vai Thành viên The Saviors *Derek Roberts vai Thành viên The Saviors *Anthony J. Police vai Thành viên The Saviors *Finch Nissen vai Thành viên The Saviors *Wallace Krebs vai Thành viên The Saviors *Neil Hoover vai Thành viên The Saviors Cái chết trong tập *Evan *Jared *Rilley *10 thành viên khác của The Saviors Đánh giá Tập phim nhận được phản hồi ổn từ giới phê bình, với 71% trong số 24 bài đánh giá được tổng hợp trên trang Rotten Tomatoes là theo hướng tích cực. Nhận xét ngắn gọn mà trang này đưa ra là: "Mặc dù động cơ cho một số nhân vật vẫn còn khá mập mờ. Nhưng sự thay đổi bất ngờ (ở Rick) trong tư tưởng từ một "anh hùng" thành "kẻ ác", cùng với một cái chết đầy thỏa mãn, đã khiến "Still Gotta Mean Something" đủ thu hút để tạo tiền đề cho 2 tập phim cuối mùa". Bên lề *Lần xuất hiện đầu tiên của: Reilly, Evan. *Tên của tập – “Still Gotta Mean Something” đến từ "lời hứa suông" của Rick rằng sẽ cho nhóm tù binh The Saviors chạy trốn cơ hội thứ hai: "There's not a lot that means much these days, but a man's word, that's gotta mean something, right?" (Tạm dịch: “Thời buổi này thì chẳng còn mấy thứ có ý nghĩa gì nữa, nhưng lời hứa của một người đàn ông, chắc hẳn phải có ý nghĩa gì đó, phải không?”). *Tập phim này có thời lượng phát sóng trên truyền hình là 75 phút (bao gồm cả quảng cáo), dài hơn so với một tập thông thường có độ dài 60 phút. *Tập phim đánh dấu lần xuất hiện thứ 50 trong toàn bộ series của Christian Serratos (Rosita Espinosa). *Melissa McBride (Carol) đã tự mang gỗ và rìu về nhà mình để luyện tập cho cảnh đốn củi trong tập này. *Những bức ảnh trong vali của Jadis chính là ảnh từ phim trường được Gene Page (người chuyên chụp hình quảng bá cho phim) chụp lại và được chỉnh sửa sao cho giống ảnh polaroid. *Chiếc xe đẩy xác sống của Jadis có tay cầm được thiết kế sao cho có thể hạ thấp xuống được. Điều này đồng nghĩa với việc Jadis có thể đã hạ phần đầu của con walker xuống sát người Negan. *Tập phim có một số lời nói/chi tiết gợi nhắc về các sự kiện trong các tập trước đây: **Việc Jadis giả chết để sống sót sau cuộc thảm sát của nhóm mình tương tự việc Karen cũng phải giả chết khi The Governor thảm sát các cư dân Woodbury trên đường trong tập cuối Phần 3. **Michonne nói rằng khi chuyện tương tự vừa xảy ra với Rick xảy đến với cô (mất con trai), cô đã cố tìm cách né tránh nó giống như Rick hiện tại, cho đến khi được cản lại bởi Andrea - người mà cô đã cứu mạng cuối Phần 2. Michonne cũng tiết lộ rằng Andrea là người đầu tiên mà cô chia sẻ về cái chết của con mình. **Carol đã nhắc lại sự việc Morgan cứu cô khỏi Roman (một thành viên của The Saviors) trong tập "Last Day On Earth" (Phần 6. **Lúc ở trong rừng, khi thấy Morgan lại gần mình với vẻ hung hãn, Rick đã phải nhắc cho Morgan nhớ rằng ông ấy biết anh. Đây cũng là lời Rick từng phải nói với Morgan khi bị ông cố giết trong lần họ gặp lại ở tập "Clear" (Phần 3). **Jared kể lại việc Morgan từng bóp cổ một người cùng nhóm mình đến chết, ám chỉ đến cái chết của Richard trong tập "Bury Me Here" (Phần 7). **Lời hứa của Rick với các thành viên The Saviors tương tự như lời hứa của anh trong tập "Monsters" của phần này. Trong tập đó, Rick cũng đã hứa với Todd - một thành viên của The Saviors rằng nếu hắn đầu hàng và khai ra những thông tin cần thiết thì sẽ được tha mạng. Ngay sau khi cung cấp thông tin, Todd đã bị Daryl bắn chết trước sự sững sờ của Rick. **Chi tiết Rick tiếp cận một thành viên bên phe địch đang hấp hối và kết liễu hắn sau khi nghe những lời trăn trối cuối có nét tương đồng với cảnh Rick kết liễu sĩ quan Bob Lamson trong tập “Coda” (Phần 5). **Cái chết của Jared có nét tương đồng với sự việc xảy đến với Andrew trong tập "Infected" (Phần 3. Cả hai đều bị truy đuổi bởi một người bên phe địch và đều bị họ bỏ mặc cho xác sống vây lấy sau một cánh cửa. Điểm khác biệt là Andrew đã sống sót sau khi bị Rick bỏ mặc và quay lại trả thù nhóm anh. **Rick đã gợi nhắc Morgan về ngày đầu tiên mà hai người gặp nhau trong tập đầu tiên của phim. Duane - con trai của Morgan cũng được ông nhắc lại. **Giống với Sophia trong tập đầu Phần 2, Henry cũng đã chui xuống nấp dưới một con lạch để thoát khỏi sự truy đuổi của bầy xác sống. Tuy nhiên khác với số phận của Sophia, cậu bé đã may mắn sống sót trong tập này. Carol cũng kể cho Ezekiel về cái chết của con gái mình sau khi đưa Henry trở về. **Câu mà Morgan nói với Henry trong tập: "Don't ever be sorry" (Tạm dịch: "Đừng bao giờ cảm thấy hối lỗi") cũng là câu ông đã nói với Carl trong tập "Clear" (Phần 3), khi mà Morgan đáp lại lời xin lỗi từ Carl vì cậu bé đã bắn một phát đạn vào người ông. *Con lạch nơi Carol tìm thấy Henry cũng chính là địa điểm quay trước đây trong tập đầu Phần 2 nơi Rick đã để Sophia lại trong cảnh bị xác sống truy đuổi. *Hầu hết các diễn viên thủ vai các tù binh The Saviors bỏ trốn trong tập này đều là những diễn viên lần đầu xuất hiện, sử dụng các diễn viên phụ có lời thoại để thay thế các diễn viên quần chúng trước đó. Đối với những khán giả để ý và ghi nhớ khuôn mặt các diễn viên, đây cũng có thể được coi là một lỗi phim.